Man on a Mission
by d3vilish
Summary: COMPLETE: Her stomach grumbled. All she could think about was the blue jello that would be waiting for her in the commissary. It was the only thing that could fend off her cravings...the alternative was intoxicating... and so against regulations! J/S
1. Berry Blue Jello

**Author's Note:** I was struggling with the dialog for Chapter 11 in Flames of Temptation when I came up with this short story. As always let me know what you think.

**Rated M **for the usual language/sexual situations

**Spoilers? **Nope.

Insert the I don't own any of characters speech here!

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Man on a Mission: Chapter 1 - Berry Blue Jello**

* * *

Her stomach grumbled. It was a little louder than last time, but she glanced around to make sure that no one else heard it. Daniel was running the briefing as slide after slide of carvings and ruins flickered across the screen. It was interesting... for the first hour and something but it just didn't end. Daniel never seemed to tire of it. There he was pacing back and fourth, jacket open, one hand holding his file folder of notes as the other animated his words. On any other day she could put up with it… just not today.

Looking around she noticed that Colonel O'Neill had zoned out ages ago by his glazed over expression and his hand's absent minded interest in his pen. Teal'C had an eyebrow raised - whether it was in complete interest or boredom she couldn't yet decide. Another growl interrupted her thought process. She placed a hand over her stomach hoping it would somehow defy the laws of physics and completely dampen the sound threatening to emerge once again. She noticed a curious eyebrow lift in her direction. Two actually. Both Teal'C and Colonel O'Neill had directed their attention to the obviously hungry Major.

It wasn't that loud was it? She lipped the word "sorry" ending all curiosity as they both reverted to their motionless states. All she knew was that she was hungry and had an uncontrollable craving for berry blue jello.

Oh no. The cravings had started. _Come on Daniel… wrap things up already!_

The lights flipped on. Daniel sat down and the briefing was over... finally!

Sam tuned out the concluding statements of the briefing. All she could think about was the blue jello that would be waiting for her in the commissary. That was the mission. Get the jello. Eat the jello. Lock self in lab for the next 24 hours.

Sam beelined for the exit before General Hammond could complete his token "dismissed".

Entering the Mess hall Sam headed straight for the dessert fridge. There was pie, cake, fruit salad, green jello, red jello, some more green jello, ... but where was the blue?! There was always at least one left by lunchtime. The kitchen staff would always save her one.

Rummaging through the rows of jello in the quest to find the blue one she called out, "Hey James. Do you have any more blue jello?"

"Sorry Major, Colonel O'Neill just took the last one."

Her head popped up from the shelf and hands stilled. That son of a bitch. "He didn't!"

"I told him that we usually save the last one for you but he said that you wouldn't mind. He even said you insisted."

Clenching her jaw, Sam spun around - her mission had been changed slightly. Find Colonel O'Neill. Strangle him. Secure the Jello. Eat the Jello. Lock self in lab for the next 24 hours. "Alright, thanks James." She called out behind her to the kitchen attendant.

"Anytime Major!"

Sam went to Daniel's office in search of the man who stole what was rightfully hers. He was usually bugging someone out of complete and utter boredom by now. Making record time to Daniel's office she noticed he wasn't there. "Hey Daniel. Have you seen Colonel O'Neill?"

"Hey Sam. No, I haven't seen him since the briefing."

Sam turned around. Teal'C she thought. He was probably sparring with Teal'C.

"Is everything okay?" Daniel asked.

"Everything's fine Daniel." She answered back as she headed straight for the gym.

She scanned the gym quickly finding no sign of Teal'C or Colonel O'Neill. "Airman. Have you seen Colonel O'Neill?"

"No ma'am."

The infirmary maybe? He hated the infirmary… was always afraid of getting needles. Big ones. But she checked anyways… maybe Janet ran into him earlier.

"Hey Janet, have you seen Colonel O'Neill?"

"Nice to see you too Sam." Janet shot at her obviously perplexed friend. "Haven't seen him since his return from your last mission. He's quite good at avoiding the infirmary." She noticed Sam's face turn slightly sour. "Why, what's bothering you?"

"Oh, nothing really." She lied. "He just has something that belongs to me and I wanted to catch him before he left the base for the day." Okay so not technically a lie.

"Well if I run into him, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"It's okay Janet, I'm sure he already knows I'm looking for him! Maybe I'll go check Hammond's office. Thanks anyways Jan!"

That sneaky bastard. Where the hell did he get to so quickly? Sam checked the briefing room, General Hammond's office, the gate room - she even went so far as to enter the men's locker room. No sign of him _or_ the blue jello. Retracing her steps she asked every SGC personnel to walk past her if they knew Colonel O'Neill's whereabouts. He was good. Very good for that matter. No one had spotted him. Damn black ops training. He hadn't cleared security as yet which meant that he had to be somewhere on the base.

She had wasted an hour searching for that sneaky bastard when her hunger reminded her of more persistent matters. Retiring in defeat to her lab she marched straight over to her desk and slammed both palms onto the cold surface in frustration. It took her a minute before noticing that something was incredibly wrong. She had been so focused on how many ways she planned on getting back at Colonel O'Neill that she let her guard down. The heavy metal door closed behind her and his smell completely invaded her senses. He was waiting for her in _her_ lab the whole time. Approaching her from behind his words dripping with victory, "Looks like you'll have to settle for red today Carter." His voice hummed through her body, low and sexy.

Her hands fisted on the desk as she remained perfectly still.

"You son of a bitch." She said rather calmly considering she was contemplating the many ways she would hurt the man.

"I could write you up for insubordination Major." He smiled nonchalantly taking a few steps towards his angry Carter. Oh how he loved teasing her when he knew that everything she wanted was in the palm of his hands. She turned slowly, a look of pure revenge pasted on her face taking one slow step at a time. "You sneaky, conniving…"

"Carter…" Now he was backing slowly away from his Carter.

"…god damned…"

"Whoa, easy now…" One hand in the air in complete innocence and surrender.

"…smug…"

"Okay, fine, smug – I can see that."

"son of a bitch."

Taking small slow steps towards him, he took another spoon full of the wobbly Jello teasing her entirely. "Oh, I'm sorry did you want this?" He asked innocently offering her the spoon. She kept on approaching not removing her gaze from his face. No answer. "No? You sure? Cuz it sure seems like you do." Oh he was sooo pushing her buttons. Her eyes drilled past his attempt at diversion as he toyed with the jello in a balancing act on the spoon.

Time for plan B. In one swift move he had spun Sam around and pinned her to the closed lab door. The cold metal sent a chill up her back as the heat from his hands radiated through her standard BDU shirt. She barely registered that her head impacted the door as hard as it did. Wide eyed, she realized how vulnerable she had become in the blink of an eye. In an instant he had turned her from predator to prey.

Leaning into her slightly, watching the hesitation in her eyes he continued "…Or is it, Major, that you actually want something else?"

* * *

_to be continued..._

**_Thanks for reviewing guys! ;) Chapter 2 should be up in a week or so..._**

* * *


	2. Crumbling the Cookie

**Author's Note:** I decided that maybe this should be three chapters instead of just two... chapter three will be up a bit later - probably first week of July. I know, I know, pure evil to keep it hanging...

Small grammatical errors fixed (06.21.08)

**Rated M **for the usual language/sexual situations

**Spoilers? **Season 4.

Insert the I don't own any of characters speech here!

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Man on a Mission: Chapter 2 - Crumbling the Cookie  
**

* * *

Under normal circumstances, she could counter his sarcastic remarks... but there was nothing normal about this! The last thing to register in her head was that her C.O. had her pressed up against _her_ lab door. She could smell the blue jello on his breath, his lips taunting her just inches away. His body kept her in place, the remaining Jello scattered across her lab floor and all since forgotten. Sam remained quiet knowing how close she was to crossing that ever-so-thin line that had regulations written all over it.

Jack continued, "You see Major, I've noticed that there are certain... _times_... with you." His voice was low rumbling in his chest as he slowly traced over her features with his molten eyes. Her lips were parted. He thought he heard her whimper slightly. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "I think it's something else..." His breath on her ear sent chills up her spine. She swallowed hard, her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

His hands slid up her sides stopping at the top of her rib cage. He placed his thumbs over her nipples. "...or rather someone else." He grinned. The son of a bitch grinned. There had to be a law against how much satisfaction he was getting out of this. "Tell me something Carter..." His hands slid over her belly and down to her belt slowly undoing the buckle. "...am I right..." one hand yanked her shirt from her pants while the other firmly gripped her hip. "...or am I just completely…" his rough hands slid under the hem of the fabric causing a ripple along her flat stomach… "…losing my mind?" Another growl emerged from the pit of her stomach. "Am I right, or are you just hungry for something else?" His hot breath on her neck melting her hard exterior as she fought for self composure.Running his rough, experienced, thumbs over her hip caused her to instinctively buck against his body.

He was unwillingly giving into her, loving the way she smelt, the way she completely surrendered into a silent submission, the way her body was trembling against him. She was driving him wild without doing a god damned thing. "Tell me to stop Carter." He mumbled against her hair. But she couldn't. She wasn't capable of any kind of speech, especially with a very tempting Jack O'Neill pressed up against her with evidence of his attraction rubbing against her belly. His hips were tormenting her with their slow circular grinding movements. The only word her brain was screaming was _more... _how could she possibly tell the man to stop?

Her little whimpers encouraging each full gyration of his hips, making him lose a little more control..."tell me to stop." She wasn't sure if it was an order or a plea. His head was against her shoulder. They would both completely lose it if this carried on any longer. All coherent thoughts were drunk with passion. She was so absorbed in him, the way he felt pressed against her body, the way he smelled, the feel of his breath against her skin, the way he had complete control over her, that she couldn't conjure the one syllable word that would be the end all of this madness because that's exactly what it was. His rough hands were gripping harder onto her hips; she could feel his self restraint slipping.

He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers, eyes screwed shut unable to look at those lips parted just for him. "God Carter, stop me." This time it was definitely a plea. Her eyes dropped to his lips. Oh god how she wanted them on her. Her breaths heavy as her chest rose and fell as quickly. He swallowed hard and pulled back for a moment searching her eyes for the one word that would bring them back down to reality. The one word that would make everything ok again – that would end this little game of cat and mouse. Stop.

He shifted his gaze between her eyes and lips. She wanted to say something but no sounds came out. She wanted to tell him to take her, to ravage her right there and then, that they could do this consequence-free but she knew it would all be a lie. Would she quit her job? Would Jack retire? Would it go back to staying in the room? Only this time the "room" was her lab... the one she worked in every day. Would she be able to keep it in _that _room? But then it would be back to the same deception, the same distance with hidden glances here and there hoping that the other understood the concealed emotions. And what if she got pregnant? Then what? Would they get married? Give up the SGC all together?

His sigh brought her right back down. If anyone was going to put an end to this, it was Carter. He had left it up to her the moment he felt himself slipping from any rational thought. It had always been up to her. Why hadn't she asked him to retire? Why hadn't she at least come to talk to him after their more than awkward and somewhat public confession years ago? It was always in Carter's hands... just as it was now. She was thinking too much.

Moment of truth.

One of his hands came up to meet her flushed-pink cheek, tilting her chin up to meet those big baby blues. "Sam." It was barely audible, a tiny whisper, but it was her complete undoing.

* * *

_...to be continued..._

Let me know what you think!

* * *


	3. Oh Hungry?

**Author's Note: **Last chapter up. Honestly, I'm not too happy with it, but I thought I should post it for those of you waiting for updates.

**Rated M **for the usual language/sexual situations

**Spoilers? **Season 4.

Insert the I don't own any of characters speech here!

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Man on a Mission: Chapter 3 - Oh Hungry?  
**

* * *

All thoughts of revenge dissolved. Hearing her name on his lips made her heart jump and break at the same time. She had only dreamed of hearing her name said with that much adoration and hidden devotion – but knowing that this would be yet another secret between them... an unrepeatable moment in time, made her blink back a tear. A bittersweet moment – _their_ bittersweet moment.

"I...I can't." She returned in the same whispered tone as her eyes darted back and fourth between his searching for some indication that this was not actually happening.

But it was happening, and neither of them was doing anything to stop it. His mouth descended on hers, slowly dissolving the remaining hesitation between them.

Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer… she wanted to feel more of him. If this was a dream, then she wanted to remember every last detail. He tasted like berry blue jello and mint. The flavour she had been craving for so long to satisfy her need. God, if she was going to be court martialed in the morning then it might as well be worth it! His hips continued to grind into hers eliciting small gasps punctuating their heated kiss.

His lips left hers and sought out the pulse point on her neck. One of his most capable hands slipped under her shirt and toyed with a nipple as the other supported her lower back. She arched under his touch trying to muffle her moans while biting on her lower lip. Her flush pink cheeks made him smile knowing that he was the cause of her heated state.

Jack silently turned them around slowly backing Sam over to her paper covered desk. Without leaving her lips he cleared a small space on her desk, put his hands around her waist and lifted her onto the desk finding his space between her legs once again. How they had moved from the door to her desk was beyond her understanding at the moment. All she knew was that in this moment – _their_ moment – he was hers. She didn't waste any time wondering how and why this was happening, but just that it was.

Sam made quick work of Jack's fly, sliding his pants down over his hips as she released his impressive erection. The fact that they were doing this in her lab, on her desk added to her already raging hormones – her nipples tightened at the thought of insubordination. Her hands stroked him gently as he covered her mouth with his. Returning the favour, Jack undid her pants and parted from her long enough to slide off her boots with her pants following soon after. Kissing her in apology for his absence, he slid her panties to the side as a skilful digit entered her. Her head rolled back breaking the kiss as he began to slip in and out of her testing for tightness. He enjoyed watching her cheeks flush a brighter shade of pink and committed every detail to memory. The very fingers that were tormenting her with blue jello expertly made up for the loss.

After a moment, he withdrew, watching her heavy lidded eyes open once again burning with raw passion and abandonment. She had never felt so exposed and protected in her life. Her hands pulled his cheek in closer – her kiss tender as he positioned himself at her velvet core. He rubbed the blunt tip against her – her arousal providing him a lubricated coating. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist; one hand on her thigh, Jack pushed into her soft body excruciatingly slowly. Swallowing her moans of desire, he kissed her as he penetrated deeper and deeper. She was tight and willing, and it was all for him. She had never felt so filled before by any other man she had been with. He was everything she had dreamed he'd be – gentle and needy yet large enough to ensure satisfaction.

Their bodies rocked together in a less than perfect rhythm, but it was enough. The friction provided with each thrust brought them one step closer to completion; sensations exploding through their bodies as they finally climaxed. A sighed "Jack" barely escaped her lips as the wave of tremors shooting through their bodies subdued. They remained still for minutes, holding onto each other – deep breaths breaking the silence.

Sam returned to meet his gaze. Placing one hand on the side of her head he pulled her in for one last, sensual kiss. God the man could kiss! Their perfect moment had come to an end as surroundings of their reality began to fade back in. He ran a reassuring thumb over her cheek as if to tell her that everything will eventually be okay between them… that this little game of theirs could soon be a reality.

He noticed her gaze tilt up slightly at the camera mounted in the corner of the lab. "It's off." He said trying to extinguish her concern. Wide-eyed, her baby blues returned to his in question, quickly about to object. Placing a finger over her lips before a single objective word could be uttered, he continued. "I told them that you were running an EM Pulse test which would probably disrupt all electronic devices in the area. As a precaution I told them the cameras would also be shut off." Definitely not as dumb as he makes himself seem.Clearly the man had thought this through. And clearly he was quite proud of it judging by the smirk across his sexy lips. Come to think of it, he had every detail of this down to a tee – the timing, the seduction, the last berry blue jello… all the way down to finding a secluded place … _on the base!!_

Pulling away, Sam suddenly became self-conscious. Jack turned away as she got dressed once again. Taking a quick survey of the area, determining that everything was fine, he picked up the phone.

"This is O'Neill. It is safe to resume normal camera operations in Major Carter's lab. All EM testing activity has ceased."

He looked back at a completely dishevelled Sam. His Sam. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were still pink, her shirt was sloppily tucked in with the most confused look on her face, but he had never seen her look more beautiful. "Oh. And Major." She straightened her back at the sound of her rank as he continued, his body half out the door. "Daniel has _your _blue jello…" mumbling "...although I don't think you'll be needing it." just before he slipped away into the hall.

That son of a bitch. Oh yes. She would strangle him… eventually. Just not today. Today he was a man on a mission to solve world hunger… one Major Carter at a time.

* * *

**That's it! Let me know what you think.**

* * *


End file.
